1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of a platform and an air-collecting bin in a laser-cutting/engraving machine, and especially to such a structure capable of getting excellent effects of removing crumbs, discharging smoke, fixing a work piece as well as heat sinking, and convenient in collecting the dropped material processed and in clearing the wastes and crumbs generated in processing; the structure is suitable for applying on various structures such as laser engraving machines or the like for cutting or engraving cloths or leathers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since laser-cutting/engraving machines of high qualities are widely used, by virtue that they are fast in cutting and convenient in cutting into shapes, various laser-cutting/engraving machines specific for cloths and leathers have been developed; removing heat and cutting crumbs generated in laser processing and particularly generated in processing cloths and leathers of low ignition points being subject to combusting because of heat from cutting able to damage work pieces or even to induce fire alarms thereby is highly thought about in the art and by the users.
However, most conventional laser-cutting/engraving machines use on each of them a plane plate as a platform for placing thereon a work piece, it is unable to immediately remove the large amount of heat generated in cutting; and when they are used to cut cloths and leathers subject to combusting, the large amount of heat generated in cutting makes ignition of the crumbs to burn the work piece or even to induce a fire alarm, thereby the laser-cutting/engraving machines get higher danger when in cutting the materials of cloths or leathers, and are not ideal machines.
Referring to FIG. 1, when it is desired to smoothly remove the crumbs in cutting the materials such as cloths or leathers, the platform of a conventional laser-cutting/engraving machine is added with a spreading cloth provided with a lot of needles in order that the surfaces of a work piece and the cloth provided with the needles can make point contact, so that the crumbs generated in cutting can drop to the bottom of the spreading cloth, thereby, combustion because of large amount of heat from cutting can be prevented. However, although the crumbs generated in cutting can drop to the bottom of the cloth, the effect of such dropping is not good, this is because that cloths and leathers are lighter, the crumbs of them can not be completely removed from the work piece just by the force of gravity; and cutting of laser will also pierce the work piece to result cutting traces on the cloth with the needles, the cloth will be damaged and need changing after use for a long period, this may increase the cost of material; further by virtue that in spreading the cloth with the needles, the corners of the cloth will be curved upwardly because of changing of temperature and humidity to make unevenness of the surface of the work piece and to affect the accuracy of engraving or cutting, thereby the conventional laser-cutting/engraving machine is not an ideal machine.
In view of the above stated, the inventor of the present invention studied hard to design and develop the present invention based on the consideration of safety in operation of a laser-cutting/engraving machine and of making fast removing crumbs and heat sinking in cutting cloths and leathers.